Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati
Stella Nox Lucis Illuminati is a character that has a cameo in the upcoming novel to be published by an unrecognized writer named "Jose Gabriel C. Manuel" a writer in the Philippines, under the handle name of "The 6th Messenger", she was just an alter ego. Her name is derived from "Stella" which is Latin for Star, "Nox" means Night, "Lucis" means shining, and "Illuminati" means very brightly, so it means "very brightly shining night star", Stella Nox is her first name, Lucis is her middle name, and Illuminati is her last name. She is one of the fanmade vocaloid characters that is not based from Japanese heritage. Design Her Skin tone is very pale; whiter than average caucasian but not enough to be declared "dead". She is a slim young girl. She has a knee-length hair that is colored venetian blue; a midway between Kaito and Hatsune Miku's "blues". Her eyes is also the same blue. She wears a dark black suit, vest, blue necktie that can glow and while long sleeved shirt. she also wears a dark black mini-skirt, dark black thigh-high socks and ankle boots that has "collars" and 1 inch block heel. she has a dark black headband with a dark black ribbon tied around the black rose. she also has a brown leather belt, but then only the gold-plated buckle was revealed. Somehow the way she dresses resembles Miku and her Saihate costume, but that was just coincidence. Personality She is mostly described as the living "thinking girl"; referencing to the statue for she is always staring blankly or reading something, and blinking less frequently that creeps other out. She is very anti-social, and hates crowds, and she only speak when singing, or a matter of great importance that requires her voice. Also, she spends her time alone, composing, and writing, but nevertheless she is a playful individual, and much more childish. Because of her childish mind, she sometimes slip but then she could return to her composure, and because of her childish mind; she can't handle her fear and anger very well, thus she tries to be aphatetic and emotionless upon interaction with her colleagues. She spend most of her night; the entire night making music, writing or just staring at the stars, she has a fear of sleeping for she believes that at some point she will never wake up again, because she was an HIV positive. And upon her insomnia, she gained fame from her music. Along with the other vocaloids, she was very distant, she is fond of being quiet, and not participating. However, she would talk only one of them at a time, when they're alone. Due to her belief of "radical honesty", she is shown to be tactless when speaking. (Only as planned) Biography She is the alter ego of the character in his Novel "Time Storm" but yet to be published. But that is on another universe. In this universe, she is supposed to be a nerdy and anti-social young girl, who fancies herself in making future generation music every night that gaved her insomnia. Another plan of her is being an HIV Positive victim, but it's a from-mother case. Featured appearances N/A Voice configuration The maker claims that it is complicated, some parameters are just a little modified, while others are greatly modified. However the maker is "fiddling" with Rin's voicebank, though he claims that the character is english speaking. Relationships All of these relationships are canonical, thus only applies if she is assumed an accepted derivative and granted her own personality along with the other vocaloid as well as derivative, and allowed to such connection between. General Relations: At almost everyone she interacts. she tend not to speak giving them the idea that she is mute, but then having a singing career would give them a dilemma. And if conflicts were about to start, or a noisy cheering of friends; she tends to leave and disappear. Hatsune Miku: Unlike other vocaloids, they have a really rocky start. At first she tries to ignore her as hard as she could, to the brink of threatening her to be shocked by a stun-gun, whereas she always thought of her as: "The one who wouldn't take a hint". In time she grew tired of badgering of Miku and upon that final straw, she finally let her to spend time with her and finally growing a stronger attatchment, in a way they unconsciously became sisters. Kagamine Rin: They get along quite well, provided that she will be quiet around her and they actually came in contact with each other. By any chance she will be noisy, Stella will immediately leave swiftly unnoticed, that led her to call her "American Ninja" despite her european heritage. Kagamine Len: ''' Whenever they come in contact with each other, Len becomes clumsy thus giving her the idea of having a crush on her, and in result he apologizes a lot more frequent around her. But then she wouldn't think that he would make a move for she believes that he is the twin sister of Rin. At some point when the two spoke and she was able to clear things up, and because of that she tends to quickly finish their conversations if they ever have one. '''Kagamine Rin and Len: Because of their first brush, quarreling in front her of her led her to have a habit of leaving swiftly and unnoticed. At some point when she is forced to break them up when conflict comes along, she grab both of their shoulders and knock them out. Meiko: She always feels unwelcomed around her because of what she heard from them when Megurine Luka arrived, thus she always leaves, but only answers with a look whenever talked to. Kaito: At their first encounter, she was surprised of how he interact, thus it let her to wonder if he is gay or not, thus to avoid asking that question, she leaves them like what she commonly do. Akita Neru: Being a bit of a tomboy, she can relate and feel comfortable around her. When interacting with her, or around her she seems to be a lot gentler and subtle. Yowane Haku: Because of her character item being a bottle of sake, and her tendency to drink, she believed that she is one of the most bad influence of all the people she will be hanging around with, thus they can barely be seen together. And no matter what, she is always ignoring and trying to get away from her. Megurine Luka: She is the very first person she spoke to, and with the language only they can fully understand; English. At first, she seems to be avoiding her but all she does is a significant mutual respect, but then sometimes she has a different look of her when she flirts intentionally or unintentionally. Hachune Miku: Because of her tendency to cause trouble and badger her a lot more frequent than Miku, instead of just walking; she runs away and hide around the studio. When she had enough, she pulled out her stun-gun and shocked her to the ground, making the other vocaloids fear her. Though after that she visited her to the infirmary and apologized, but then threatened her thus she never badger her anymore. Tako Luka: Because of her being a head of Luka but a body of octopus, she seems scared and walks faster away. And upon confrontation, instead of going for the stun-gun on her belt, she went for another weapon within her suit which was later idendified as a Glock 18C, complete with a supressor strapped inside her suit. Because of the mutual respect she has for Luka, she always tried to interact with her but she would always be shivering and paler than usual. Notable songs None yet, but still lyrics. The only published lyrics are located to the links below, however there are more under the dark. Trivia *Story line is still confidential for, it is part of a Novel and spoilers would jeopardize the book itself. Gallery Development External links *Blog: Angels Agony *Blog (entry): glidlow-havensphere *Blog (entry): vanishing-star *Blog (entry): chick-chikadee *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7u8kNYsoG7w *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN7q1vT2ff8 *http://youtu.be/MAAR4deQH6Q *http://youtu.be/wAu50vuE-3o Category:Characters by The6thMessenger Category:Vocaloid Females Category:Vocaloid Originals Category:Fanmade Vocaloids